Genie
by watevacrazygirl
Summary: Title says it all.With Mark found a Genie, will his life change for the better or worst? Undertaker/OC
1. Chapter 1

_This story plot has been bugging me. I just had to let it out. :D _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Undertaker or WWE wrestlers. _

* * *

><p>Its late at night, as Mark Callaway walking towards the dustbin in the alley nearby, whistling happily while holding a garbage bag. As he reached there, he then threw the garbage bag inside the dustbin. He went to walk away when a shining sparkle caught his eye. He cautiously walked towards it and began throwing the rubbish items that were ontop of the sparkle thingy. His eyes went wide when he saw a shiny gold tea kettle which looks new. He looked at it for a moment before carefully reaching for it, inspecting it closely. He frowned, tilting his head slightly. His mind wondering if there is a genie inside it.<p>

He scoffed at the thought, "That's fairytale. There's no such thing as a Genie!", he whispered to himself. He had heard about a Genie appeared from a tea kettle if you rubbed it. Some people believe it though some just take that as a fairytale. And Mark is one of them who don't believe it. Who would believe such things? Idiots only.

He looked from left to right; which were dark that he couldn't see anything even from the dim lamplight, before looking back at the tea kettle. "Wouldn't hurt if I give a try," he whispered to himself. He then cautiously rubbed it slowly for a few minutes, waiting for the Genie to come out. After 2 minutes and nothing come out, Mark puffed, "Just as I thought. It's all fairytale," He began to walk away, still holding th tea kettle when suddenly a blue smoke come out from it.

Mark stopped his tracks, holding the tea kettle tightly and watched as the blue smoke formed as a shape of a Genie. His eyes widened and his jaw could almost touched the floor. Infront of him, were a blue Genie with a high black ponytail, his eyes were red and his black goatee which reminds him of his Ministry days. Mark shook his head, "I must be dreaming," he muttered. He began rubbing his eyes and looks up. When he saw the Genie still standing there with a smirk on his face, he rubbed his eyes once again. He looks up again and gasped, the Genie is still there!

Mark shook his head, chuckling nervously, "I must be having a nightmare. I must be dreaming. I must be in FairyLand now," he tried to convince himself. He gulped as he found the Genie smirking down on him and staring at him. His eyes were so red that the Genie looks almost like the Devil.

"You're not dreaming son," the Genie spoke. His voice were deep that it send chills down Mark's spine.

"But, but," Mark stuttered, "Genie isn't real! It's a fairytale! I must be having a really bad nightmare!" he exclaimed.

The Genie shook his head, chuckling lowly, "There's no such things as a fairytale son,"

"There is!" Mark fought back.

"Tell me then,"

Mark were thinking hard now. Thinking about the fairy stories he often heard. He then snapped his finger, "Unicorn! There is no such thing as a Unicorn!"

The Genie snapped his finger, imitating Mark, and _Poof!_ , a unicorn appeared beside the Genie. Mark gasped, almost dropped the tea kettle which is still on his hand. "Here's a Unicorn for you young man. Now, you have 9 wishes left."

"Wh-what?" Mark stuttered, still staring at the beautiful Unicorn infront of him.

"You have 9 wish left. You had 10 though you have used it," folding his smoke arm across his smoke chest.

Mark snapped his head towards the Genie, "I have 10 wishes?"

"Yes you do,"

"Doesn't it have 3 wishes only?" Mark questioned.

"Usually it is. But I give you 10 because I've been stuck in the tea kettle for days. You save me basically," The Genie reasoned.

"Wow," Mark muttered, smiling broadly. He has sooooo many wishes he wish it comes true. Though his smile started to fade away, "Wait a minute, why do I have 9 wishes? I didn't wish for anything yet!" he complained.

"Because you want a Unicorn and I gave it to you. That's one wish," the Genie answered calmly.

"But wasn't it supposed to be starting with 'I wish' before stating the things that I wish for?"

"Well son, you snapped your fingers and demand it too,"

"No! I didn't demand for it. I simply stated the truth,"

"And I proved you wrong. So that's one wish," his tone is final which makes Mark sigh in defeat.

"That's not fair," he complained childishly. He sighed, "Could you atleast tell me what kind of signs that make me wish instead of the 'I wish' sentence."

The Genie thought for awhile, "If you demand something and snapped your fingers, that will be counted as 1 wish,"

"What if I want you to come out of the kettle?"

The Genie frowned, "You rubbed it obviously,"

"Right. That's a dumb question," he muttered. "Alright then, is that all?" he asked regarding the signs.

The Genie nodded unsurely, "That will be it, I think. If there is more, I will infrom you,"

Mark nodded, "Oh by the way, what is your name?"

"GenieXelex,"

"That's... a cool name," Mark compliment. He held out his hand, "I'm Mark. Nice to meet you GenieXelex."

GenieXelex looks down at Mark's hand, "You know you can't touch me right?" he asked amusingly.

Mark pulled back his hand, embarrassed that he can be that dumb. Of course you can't touch him, you could only feel the smoke! "Of course I do," he lied. "Well, I can use this wishes anytime I want right? Is there time limit?"

"2 months. You have to use me or the wishes before the 2 months end,"

Mark nodded his head slowly, "One more question. How do you return inside the tea kettle?"

"You must said 'Alakazam'," GenieXelex stated.

"Alright then. Alaka-"

The Genie stopped him by zipping Mark's mouth. Mark panicked. He tried to open his mouth but he can't! His mouth is glued shut!

"Do not worry Mark. I will unzip it. I just want you to remember that you must bring this tea kettle with you at all times if you want to wish something, understand?"

Mark nodded eagerly, wanting GenieXelex to unzip his mouth. The Genie snapped his fingers and _Poof!_ , Mark's mouth were free. "You can't do that! I'm your owner!" he exclaimed angrily.

"My apology. I just had to remind you,"

"Don't ever do that ever again! You scared me for awhile there!" he rested his hand over his heart. His heart is beating fast that he could feel his blood pressure going up. He puffed, "Alakazam!" he said, not waiting for GenieXelex comment. He watched as the Genie crawled back inside the tea kettle and so did the Unicorn.

Once it's fully inside, Mark looks at the tea kettle before kissing it. "My life is going to change." he stated, smiling showing his white teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark threw his luggage on the bed and opened it up. He then threw some of his clothes on it. Smackdown! show today and he doesn't want to be late to the arena. While he busying doing that, GenieXelex look through all the frame pictures that were on the table and ceiling. He took one frame and look at it closely. It's a picture of Mark and a beautiful blonde lady, both smiling showing their white straight teeth. There's also text that says 'Happy 5th Anniversary' with a heart shape beside it.

"Your wife?" GenieXelex asked, still looking at the picture.

"Yes," Mark answered without stopping whatever he's doing. He knows who GenieXelex asked about. Hell, he only had one wife and most of the pictures are either him or his wife, Alice. Kids? None.

GenieXelex placed the frame back to its original place. He then looked at Mark who were still busy stuffing his clothes into the luggage. "Where we're going?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oklahoma," Mark answered, zipping up his luggage. He carried the luggage by holding the handle and went downstairs. He dropped the luggage once he reached the front door. He startled when he found GenieXelex waiting closely behind him. Mark looked behind GenieXelex and asked, "How far can you go?"

"As far as I want," he answered simply. Mark shook his head and went up the stairs, into his master bedroom. He opened the closet after closet, obviously looking for something.

"Why we're going to Oklahoma?" GenieXelex sat on the seat that he had magically made it appeared.

"I have a show there," still looking for that something.

"A show? What kind of show?" GenieXelex asked, exhaling the cigar bud which he once again, made it magically appeared from nowhere.

Mark sniffed the smoke and he starts to cough. He had stopped smoking for years. Now, he just can't stand the smell of the smoke. He turned to GenieXelex who were enjoying his cigar. "No smoking allowed in this house, understand?" he said sternly, eyes narrowed.

GenieXelex gulped, and make the cigar disappeared. He nodded his head nervously. Mark resumed his previous job; looking for that something. GenieXelex sighed, looking at Mark who were frantically searching drawers after drawers, closets after closets. "What are you looking for?"

"A bag. A bag to keep you inside. To keep the tea kettle inside. I can't show it to people. Can I?"

GenieXelex shook his head hard, "No. You can't show it to people. It's bad luck,"

"It is?"

GenieXelex nodded his head, "It is. Anyway, what kind of show did you involved in?"

"WWE. World Wrestling Entertainment. Heard it before?" still continue to search a suitable bag.

"World Wrestling Entertainment..." he seems to be deep in thought, "Yeah. Heard it before. My previous owner likes to watch wrestling. But he doesn't like someone though,"

"Who is that someone? Maybe I know that person,"

"Uhh, he's name is kinda morbid. Wait, let me recalled," he tapped his chin with his forefinger. It took him a full 5 minutes before snapping his finger, finally remember the person's name, " The Undertaker," nodding his head, "Yep, The Undertaker is his name. My previous owner said that The Undertaker guy is over-rated, too old. Should have retired a long time ago. Saying that he embarassed himself by getting injured a couple of time. You know that person Mark?"

Mark stopped whatever his doing. His facial expression is emotionless, but deep down, he's hurting. Real bad. Mark nodded his head slowly, "Yeah I know that person," and resume searching for the bag.

"You do? You think he's over-rated or something?" GenieXelex asked, walking towards a picture that's hanging on the ceiling. He frowned, reading the text that says 'The Undertaker' and a picture of him holding the World Heavyweight Champion, "Why do you have a picture of The Undertaker?"

"Because that's me," Mark muttered though GenieXelex didn't heard it.

GenieXelex examined that picture carefully, "He looks just like you..." he trailed off. His eyes widened, finally it clicked, "You're The Undertaker?"

"That would be me," he said, pulling out a black-sling bag and laying it on the bed. Well, that will do it.

Feeling bad about what he had just said, he decided to change subject, "So that's the bag you've been looking for?"

Mark shrugged, "This is the only bag that I managed to find. This will do it," he looked down on wrist-watch, "Come on let's go. We're gonna be late for our flight."

* * *

><p>As soon as Mark's flight being called, he boarded the plane. He had submit his luggage to the airline services, however he managed to sneak in with the black-sling bag which consists of the tea kettle. How he does that? Who knows. He's The Undertaker after all.<p>

Mark quickly sat on the window seat, placing the bag on his lap. Atleast, he's save, for now. "Excuse me, sir," Mark turned his head to the side and saw a flight attendant looking at the bag that's on his lap.

"Yes?"

"You should submit all you belongings to the airline service. You're holding a bag there Sir. I suggest you gave them to me," she said politely. Oh-oh, he got caught.

"But this bag is precious to me. Please let me keep this bag with me," he pratically begged, biting his lower lip.

"I don't know about that Sir..." she trailed off, biting her own lower lip. If she let him go, she will get fired. No doubt about that.

Sensing her fear of getting fired, he reassured her, "Don't worry. I won't let anybody see this bag," she looked skeptical though, "Alright, you know what. If your boss wants to fire you or whatever, tell him to talk to me. I'll settle it alright sweetcheeks?" he winked, smiling slightly.

She blushes and smile sweetly. "Alright," she then walked away to check the other passengers.

"You're flirting," GenieXelex said, who is in the tea kettle which is in the bag that is with Mark.

"And?" Mark asked, not seeing the big deal about it.

"And you're married!" GenieXelex whispered harsly. He had to whisper cause other's could hear him talk.

"That is the only way to get you with me okay!" he aswered in the same tone as GenieXelex.

"I don't think this is your first time flirting with someone."

Mark chose to ignore him. He looked out the window and saw blue sky and alots of clouds. Apparently they had started the plane without Mark noticing it.

GenieXelex continued, "What kind of husband you want to be? Unfaithful husband? A cheater?" he continue to lecture on and on.

Mark feeling like a kid and GenieXelex being the mom who nags, he decided to close his ear using his both forefinger on each side. Seeing what Mark had just did, GenieXelex decided to keep quiet. No use talking without him listening to it. Mark, not realizing that GenieXelex had stopped talking, he kept on closing his ear until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He let go his finger and looked at the side and saw the same flight attendant.

"Would you like some drinks?" she asked politely, blushing when Mark smiled.

"No thank you,"

"Food?"

Mark shook his head, "I'll call you when I need something," he winked and grinned as he saw the flight attendant blushes.

She nooded, "Okay," she then walk off to tend other passengers.

GenieXelex rolled his eyes though Mark couldn't see it, "Flirthy,"

Mark rolled his eyes, "Shut up," he looked out the window and stared at it, lost in thought.

"She's not that pretty,"

Mark frowned, "Hey... how do you know? You haven't even seen her face,"

"I can looked through objects," GenieXelex smirked, one of his favourite features.

"X-Ray eyes, awesome!" he said childishly, smiling like a kid. Though his smil fade away soon after, "That means... When I change... You saw me..." his eyes widened.

"Don't worry. I closed my eyes when you change."

Mark made a _Phew!_ sound, "Glad to hear that," Mark laid his head against the glass window, holding the bag tightly and closed his eyes, "Hey, is your previous owner still alive?"


	3. Chapter 3

"So your life is not that perfect?" The Genie asked, as Mark walked towards the building entrance.

Mark shook his head, "It never was. It never was," he answered sadly.

On the way to the arena, Mark had told him about his life, his family, his wife, his ex girlfriend or ex wife.

"My previous owner told me that all wrestlers are rich, have a happy life,"

"Well, your late owner is dead wrong," Yep, GenieXelex previous owner is dead.

While Mark had told GenieXelex about his life, in-exchange, GenieXelex had tolds Mark about his previous owners. And the owner that dislike him is dead. This may sound mean, but Mark is quite happy that his dead.

Mark entered the building and the first to greet his is none other than his kayfabe brother which is alson known as Mark's bestfriend, Glen Jacobs.

"Hey Mark. How's it going?" Glen asked, patting Mark on his back.

"Good... I guess.." Mark answered hesistantly, not really sure what Glen mean by 'how's it going'. As far as he concerned, everything is going good. Great actually since having GenieXelex.

Glen nodded, "Alright then. You might want to change cause me and Chris & Show decided to warm up and go through everything before tonight match."

"Alright. I'll be there in 5 mintutes."

Glen nodded, "See you at the ring then," punching Mark shoulder (the shoulder that Mark carrying the bag that contain of GenieXelex inside) real hard, before making his way to the ring.

Mark staggered backwards a little, groaning in pain and started massaging his injured shoulder. Is that a must for Glen to punch him real hard?

"What was that?" GenieXelex asked, massaging his own head. He felt dizzy suddenly.

"Nothing," Mark grunted, knowing without a doubt, his shoulder will be sore or even numb. Thanks to that son of a bitch. Making a mental note to take revenge on Glen as soon as he gets the chance.

Mark headed down to the hallway that lead to his locker room. He opens the door and stopped. Staring at the black bag that were on the couch, the black and red stripes pants hanging on the closet, the black boot near the couch. Mark groaned. He shared locker room with Glen and now, he can't let GenieXelex out of the bag knowing the Genie is bored to death inside the kettle.

Mark rubbed his temple, feeling a headache coming on. He can't let Glen knows that he had a Genie due to the fact that, somehing bad will happen if someone knows about it. Mark sighed, thinking about a solution on how to handle this problem. He snapped his finger after a few minutes had passed. Of course he could convince someone that he needed a locker room all by himself.

He begin walking towards the person office, knocking on the door before opening it after hearing a soft 'come in'. He let himself in and closed the door behind him.

The person smiled sweetly, "What can I do for you Mark?"

"I want my own locker room."

The person arched an eyebrow, "But you always share it with Glen."

"Yes yes I know that Steph. But this time, I wanna be alone. I wanna my own locker room,"

Stephanie Mcmahon frowned, "May I ask why?"

"No reason at all. It just that I need space. That's all." Mark took a seat infront of her. When Stephanie were quiet, he begged, "Can I have my own locker room? Please?" Giving Stephanie the puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know..." She trailed off. The problem is that, she doesn't know if there's any locker room availabe right now.

Mark touched her hand, "Please?" He began tracing circles on the back of her hand.

Stephanie blushed at the sudden touch. Everyone in the locker room knows that Stephanie have a huge crush on Mark. They indeed have a fling back then but it didn't last long, cause well, Mark is married. But that didn't stop her of having crush on Mark.

Stephanie sighed, "Okay fine. You will have your own locker room. For tonight only?"

Mark shakes his head, "No. Not tonight only. I want my own locker room from now on."

Stephanie nodded, "Okay then. You will have your own locker room from now on. But for tonight, I'm not sure if there's any free rooms available for you."

Mark let go of her hand and stood up, "It's alright. I'll check it out if there's any available," He went and opened the door, looking back at Steph and winked, "Thanks." Smiling charmingly before letting himself out.

"You're a flirty," GenieXelex commented once they're outside.

"And?" Mark asked, looking around for a spare room.

"You're married," the Genie answered.

Mark shrugged, "You've got to do what you've got to do ya know. You've got to do something to get that something. So in this case, flirting is the answer,"

"But you being flirty is going to destroy your marriage..." GenieXelex went on and on about marriage and how being flirty is wrong. Though, Mark didn't listen to it. He ignore him and continue searching for a spare room. Sometimes, GenieXelex reminds him so much of his mom who nags alot.

"You're not even listening to me," the Genie huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

Mark rolled his eyes. "What? Are you going to sulk?"

This time, GenieXelex ignore him. Finally Mark had found a spare room. He went inside and close the door behind him. He looked around the room. This will do it. There's a television at the corner, a couch infront of it and a closet to put his stuffs in. He went and lay his bag on the couch before sitting beside it. He closed his eyes, wanting a rest for a moment. And of course, GenieXelex won't let that happen.

"Can I come out already? I'm bored here!"

He continue to close his eyes, ignoring the Genie for a few minutes just to irritate him, before unzipping the bag. He took out the gold kettle and sat it on top of the bag. He closed his eyes once again, "Done."

GenieXelex sighed, "I want out of here. Out of this kettle you idiot!"

Mark smirked. Taking his own sweet time before rubbing the kettle slowly. He could hear the Genie sighing impatiently. Genie don't have patience afterall. GenieXelex stretched out once his out of the kettle.

"You will pay for that," GenieXelex glancing at Mark.

"What I do?" Mark asked innocently.

"Ready to make a wish yet?" The Genie ask, snapping his finger and a cigarette appeared on his lip. He were about to light up the cigarette when he remembers that Mark dislike smokers. So instead, he settled with a chewing gum.

Mark scratch his chin, "Not now. Soon though," he smirked. He see GenieXelex chewing a gum and want one for himself. "Can I have one?"

GenieXelex look at him, arching his eyebrow, "What? You want chewing gum?"

Mark nodded slowly, "Can I?"

GenieXelex threw the chewing gum at him, who catch it. Mark took off the wrapping paper and pop it in his mouth. "Oh by the way, that's a wish. So, you have eight wish left."

Mark stopped chewing, eyes widened looking at the Genie. "You can't be serious!"

GenieXelex just shrugged.

"But.. but.. I didn't wish for it! I didn't even demand it! I ask your permission!" he reasoned. He crossed his arm and pouts when GenieXelex shrugged again, "That's not fair!"

The Genie smirked slowly, "Gotcha!"

Mark looks at him, realizing that he's been fooled. He threw the gum wrapping paper at the Genie but it's useless since the paper went pass through the Genie."Asshole." Mark muttered.

The Genie laugh out loud. Making Mark like a fool sure is an achivement for the Genie. He's laughing stopped short when there's a knock on the door and the door opening slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

Glen coughed when he walk in. He had to squint his eyes due to the fact that there's smoke inside the room. Lot's of smoke too.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Glen demanded, swatting the smoke away that surrounded him.

"Nothing," Mark answered, gulping. Sweats were forming on his forehead. He can't let Glen see the gold kettle or big trouble will come. He held on the kettle tightly behing him as if his life were on the line. Technically, it is.

Glen frowned, seeing Mark hiding his hands behind him, "What's behind?"

Mark turned his head only, "Wall," looking back at Glen.

Glen rest his hand on his hips, "Don't play dumb with me. You're hiding something from me!" he accused.

"I did not!" Mark fight back. He know it's useless but it worth a try.

"Held out your hand then! Why you're hiding it?"

Mark ignored his questiong. Instead, he came out with his own question, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Heard about you wanting your own locker room. Thought of wanting to ask you about it. But.." he shrugged, "Now, held out your hand."

Instead of doing what he were told to do, he answered Glen, "Just want to have my own space. That's all." He quickly turned around, blocking Glen view. He then unzip his gym bag and shove the kettle inside it. Careful not to rub the kettle.

Glen arched an eyebrow. _Oh, he wants to be secretive eh? I can be secretive too,_ Glen thought. He sighed, "Alright then. See you in the ring." He went towards the door when Mark pulled him back by his shoulder. Glen eyes widened, staggering, back hitting the door. Mark just punch him at his jaw. "What the fuck is that for?" Glen asked angrilly, holding onto his jaw.

"For just now." Mark open the door and push Glen out before shutting and locking it. He sighed, sitting down on the couch, "That was close!"

"Too damn close." The Genie said, shaking his head.

Meanwhile, Glen were rubbing his sore jaw while walking down the hallways. He cursed when he tries to move his jaw, it hurts too much. Glen frowned, wondering whats Mark hiding from him. One way or another, Glen will find out soon enough. That, he promise.

"I'm worried about that bald guy," The Genie said worriedly.

"Who? Glen? Don't worry about him," Mark answered while making strikes to the punching bag.

GenieXelex narrowed his eyes at Mark, "Aren't you worried about him? He seems so curious to know about it."

Mark threw one last punch before taking a sip from the mineral water bottle. He let out a content sigh. He then took a towel from his gym bag and hanging it on his shoulder, "You worry too much Genie. I'll handle it. I'll keep you well hidden. Don't you worry," Mark promised.

The Genie sigh, still not feeling safe, "I don't want bad things to happen to you if he finds out. You are my owner after-all."

Mark sigh, "I'll keep you somewhere he nor others will find out okay?" he tries to reassure the Genie eventhough he himself are worried about it a little bit.

The Genie nodded slowly, not really conviced about it, "Where you going?"

"Warm out for tonight's match. So you have to go back to your kettle. Alakazam!" he watched as the Genie slowly make his way towards the kettle. He then picked up the kettle and contemplating on where to hide it. He bounce the kettle up and down as if it's a ball.

The Genie groaned loudly, feeling dizzy and wanting to puke, "Stop bouncing the kettle! I'm not a basketball mind you!"

Mark smirked slightly but did stop bouncing the kettle. He scratched his head, frowning and looked around the room. He then found a not perfect spot to hide the kettle. Under the couch. He sighed, that will do it, for now. He couldn't risk it by hiding it inside his gym bag.

He gently put down the kettle on the table before standing at the edge of the couch. He use his strength to carry the couch till it lean onto the wall. He then did the same to the other end. He picked up the kettle and slowly slide it under the couch till it hit the wall. In that case, the shadow of the sofa will block the kettle. Mark stood up, "I'll be back soon," he went out and walked down towards the ring.

As he reached there, Chris and the Big Show were busy chit-chatting. One thing he noticed is that, Glen is nowhere in sight. Mark climbed onto the ring and asked, "Where's Glen?"

The Big Show answered, "At the trainers. He hurt his jaw."

"Yeah. It's bruised, pretty bad," Chris winched slightly.

Mark said nothing. He tried to calm his thoughts on whether Glen will come inside his locker room or not. He wouldn't do it, will he? They are friends, he will never sneak out on him. He was pulled back from his thoughts when Big Show decided to warm up even without Glen being here. Mark nodded and went to work out tonight's match.

Glen walked out of the trainers room. His jaw hurts badly and thought Mark broke it, but thankfully it didn't. Glen were walking towards the way to the ring when he changed his path without thinking. He can't seem to let go of what Mark's been hiding from him.

And here he is, standing outside of Mark's locker room. He looked down the hallways cautiously before sneaking in. He closed the door behind him softly before looking around the room. His eyes fell on the Mark's gym bag which is sitting on the couch. He immediately when towards it; not even noticing that the positon o the couch has been changed. He unzip the gym bag and took out almost all of Mark's clothing.

He frowned when he didn't see any weird or suspicious thing in his bag. He looked around the room again and this time, his eyes felt at the bathroom door. Glen walked towards and opened the bathroom door. He let out a sigh of frustration when there's nothing in there. He closed the bathroom door loudly enough that the Genie were jolted from his deep sleep.

GenieXelex gasped when he saw a feet standing infront of the couch. It was Glen who were putting back the clothes that he had pulled out from Mark's gym bag. And then the most fearful thing happened, Mark's perfume rolled under the couch after Glen had accidentally dropped it. Glen sighed loudly, before bending down and slide his hand under the couch. He tries to touch or even grab anything under it.

The Genie gasped when Glen almost touched the kettle. The Genie tried everything he can to prevent Glen from touching the kettle. Glen frowned when Mark's perfume suddenly rolled out of the couch. He pulled back his hand before picking up the perfume. He looks at it and shrugged and began to put the perfume inside the gym bag. He finally zip the bag and let another sigh of frustration. "Don't you worry Mark. I will find whatever thing that you're hiding from me," Glen muttered before letting himself out of the door.

The Genie sighed in relief, "That was close! Too damn close!"


End file.
